The Unrequited Love Triangle
by Sammi6
Summary: Harry likes Cho or does he? someones about to change his mind...please review
1. Chapter One

Ok guys this is my first fanfict well I haven't really wrote many stories before to be honest so I'm going to write the first chapter and then you can let me know what you think. Please be honest!

The Unrequited Love Triangle

**Chapter One**

Harry looked down the Hogwarts corridor and saw Cho Chang walking down it. These days he wasn't sure whether he felt more happy or sad when he saw her. She looked very sad and looked like this a lot lately. Ever since the Triwizard cup when Voldermort had killed Cedric Diggory with the 'Avada Kedavra' curse Cho had been walking around in a zombie like trance with a look of such sorrow on her face it was heart wrenching. Harry had to admit that he was finding it hard to get over it himself but he wasn't as miserable as Cho seemed to be and, well he had been there when it happened. Harry knew looking at Cho go round the corridor corner he had no chance with her now. She was clearly way tootoo hung up over Cedric.

Harry decided too skip dinner and take a walk around the grounds. He wasn't that hungry anyway. By the time he headed back to Gryffindor common room it was already getting dark. He gave the Fat Lady the password (Bogart) and climbed through the portrait hole.

The common room was full of the usual evening noise and chatter and the warmth coming from the crackling fire was welcoming after his long walk in the grounds. Harry scanned the common room for his best friends Ron and Hermione but he couldn't find them spotted Ginny, Ron's little sister sitting in an armchair beside the fire and decided to ask if she'd seen them. He plopped down in the vacant armchair next to Ginny.

'Hey Ginny have you seen Ron or Hermione?'

'Well Ron has gone to bed with a headache and Hermione is in the library' '

Why didn't Ron just go to the hospital wing and get a potion for his headache?'

'Well I asked the same thing and he said he didn't want to look like a wimp'. Harry laughed in spite of his morose mood, that was such a typical Ron thing to do.

'Oh well never mind'

'Harry what's wrong?'

'Oh nothing really I just wanted someone to talk to that's all'

'Well you can talk to me you know' Ginny said looking a little defensive.

Harry had never really thought about sharing his feelings with Ginny before. Even though she was his best friends little sister he didn't really talk to her that much. What harm could it do though? Harry thought. Ginny seemed like a very understanding person, she even went with Neville to the Yule Ball when Hermione turned Neville down. She may even be able to help him.

'Well ok Ginny but you wont tell anyone will you' Harry was aphensive over sharing his feelings with someone outside his inner clique he vary rarely got advice from anyone other than Hermione, Ron and sometimes Hagrid.

'Of course not!' exclaimed Ginny. Harry decided to dive in before he changed his mind he was ususually a very private person but he felt that this time he needed to talk and he knew he could trust Ginny. ' Well its Cho...'

'Oh' Ginny said dully.

'What?' Harry askhers upraised at the tone of her response.

'Nothing' Ginny replied quickly. She still really liked Harry and hoped he had forgotton how weird she used to act around him. She had become more confident whilst he was around over the past couple of years. She had made herself stop being a quivering mess whenever he was around .

She was a little upset that he was still thinking about Cho Chang in that way but she decided that if she only could be his friend that would have to do. 'Carry on Harry like I said you can talk to me'

'Well it's just that I've liked her for a long while now but there is always something that stops me getting close to her. I don't even know if she would feel the same way about me if I did manage to get close. By the time I get the guts up to talk to her she will probably have another older better looking boyfriend. Its not been long since...well you know Cedric. I would like to ask her out but I really don't think she's over him yet'.

Harry spilled his feelings out quickly and was glad to get them off his chest. Ginny was great she just sat there listening and didn't interrupt him and just waited for him to finish speaking.

'I'm so confused I don't even know whether looking at her makes me happy or miserable anymore. I don't know what to do.'

Ginny thought carefully about what to say. It was hard to help him in this sort of way because she wanted him to like her but she told him what she thought about the situation as impartially as she could anyway.

'I think that asking Cho out would be a very bad idea i think you're right in thinking that she isn't ready for that yet. Maybe you should just try and be her friend.'

Harry tried to protest but Ginny stopped him.

'Just hear me out I know it would be hard just being her friend but that's what she needs right now. Besides being friends is better than nothing.' What she had just said made her feel weird this was a very, very similar situation to her and Harry but it was quite clear he only thought of her as his best friends little sister.

Ginny continued 'Besides you never know the friendship could grow really strong and she could start seeing you in a different light. You need to be positive don't put yourself down if Cho only goes for looks then she's not worth it and your nice good looking anyway.'

She blushed as Harry listened to her last words. Damn it why did I say that she thought. I should think more carefully before I speak. But Harry didn't seem to notice she had said anything embarrassing.

'Thanks Ginny you've been a great help and I'm really glad I talked to you, it's made me feel so much better'.

'I'm just glad I could help' Ginny smiled at Harry he grinned back.

Just then the portrait swung open and Hermione clambered in. 'Hi guys' she said.

'Hi Hermione' they both called back.

'Well I'm off to bed now' Harry said yawning. He looked at Ginny seriously 'thanks'

'Really it's no problem Harry, goodnight'

'Night' Hermione chorused.

Harry smiled as he walked to the dormitory he never knew how friendly Ginny could be she had really helped him out.

Hermione sat by Ginny. 'you two seemed to be getting on well' She said to Ginny grinning.

'I suppose so' she replied vacantly. The girls stood up and headed to their dormitories. If only it were that simple Ginny thought.

So just let me know what you think Good, Bad and changes you think I should make. I look forward to reviews. Please, Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for my reviews I don't think many people have read this story though. But thanks to Show Gurl and strawberries AnD BlUeBeRrIeS for the reviews. Thought the first chapter was a little short so have tried to make the next two a little longer. Well everyone who reads please review. I would really like to know what you think especially if you think I should continue writing it. I would also like to say that I began to write this story before OotP was released and didn't know there was going to be similarities to the book.

New note: After Many, many years I have come back to look at this fan fiction again and hopefully revamp the existing chapters and then add some new ones looking at Chapters One and Two again I havedecided to combine them as they really only have enough content to make one decent length chapter. so this will now be chapter Two.

**Chapter Two**

Harry decided when he woke the next morning that Ginny was right. The best way to become close to Cho was to become her friend. He had to admit Cho was astoundingly pretty and they had said 'hi' to each other in passing but if the truth were told Harry didn't really know Cho Chang. He had never really had a real conversation with her. By this time next week Harry thought, I am going to have had a conversation with Cho that lasts longer than a minute.

Harry took his time getting dressed and ready for breakfast. The weekends were the only times Harry could relax and take things slowly, well unless there was a quidditch match or training, which fortunately there wasn't today. He went down to the common room and found that Ron and Hermione were not there. They must have already gone down to the hall for breakfast Harry thought, leaving the common room.

Harry walked in the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table for Ron and Hermione. He located them and headed over and sat in the seat they had saved for him.

'Mornin' Harry said.

'Morning' Ron and Hermione said together.

Harry had noticed that the two of them were getting really close lately. He often wondered whether something was going to happen between them. Ron had never really had said anything but the way he had reacted when Viktor Krum was shortly with Hermione the previous year gave him the idea Ron had feelings for Hermione that went deeper than friendship.

Harry realised that Hermione and Ron were peering at him.

'What you lookin at?' He asked. He wandered if he had toothpaste or something on his face, the way they were looking at him was putting him on edge.

'Well it's just I noticed how well you and Ginny were getting on last night' Hermione told him.

'So what?' Harry said feeling confused. 'You two weren't around and I wanted a conversation with someone' 'Oh right' Ron said though he was still looking suspiciously at Harry.

Just then Cho Chang walked into the hall. Harry looked at her and realised that even though her eyes were a little puffy and she wasn't smiling she still looked incredibly pretty. He was just thinking of going over to say hi when Ron interrupted his thoughts.

'Harry you've gotta get over her mate, you can see that she's still upset well about last year.'

Harry thought Ron would at least be more supportive. He was glad that Ron had been in bed last night and talked to Ginny instead she had been far more understanding, but then again girls usually were. He finished his toast and turned to his two friends.

'I'm going for a walk okay' he told them rather than asking them. He stood up and hurried out of the hall before they could answer him.

Harry headed straight for the grounds and he doubted there would be anyone around to disturb his thinking. He slumped down under a tree. Even though it was September it was quite sunny, particularly compared to the previous night when he had been out walking, he knew he was walking alone a lot recently but sometimes it was hard to share his emotions about what had happened in the graveyard with anyone. Harry hoped that Ron and Hermione didn't worry too much about him, he didn't intend to upset or worry them intentionally he just needed this alone time more often than he had ever done before, which was ironic really. Before Hogwarts he had had more alone time than he could bear. He gazed forward and realised there was someone not too far in the distance watching him. He squinted and covered his eyes against the sparkling sunlight and saw that it was Cho Chang. Again even from a distance he could see that her eyes were red. She saw him looking and slowly made her way towards him. There was a single tear sliding slowly from hereye down her cheek.

'Hi' said Cho.

This is my chance thought Harry. 'Hey' he replied. 'Sit down'

She sat down next to Harry for a few moments nothing was said both just sat in silence observing the sunny grounds surrounding them until Cho blurted out 'I was really disappointed I couldn't go to the Yule ball with you last year but Cedric had already asked me'

'Oh' he was so shocked that she had said this he glanced at her it seemed that she had struggled really hard to say this.

'You see I did like Cedric but I liked you more and I still do Harry'

'Right' he said. What a useless response he thought but it was a lot to take in and he really couldn't think of what else to say.

'But now that Cedric's well.. dead I feel guilty about felling like this you know what I mean?' she continued without a reply from Harry 'I can't help looking at you without thinking of him since well you were with him when well...you know.'

After seeing the hurt look on Harry's face she added quickly 'oh I don't blame you at all I just feel after what happened you both have a connection because it. I think you were really noble bringing back Cedric'

'Well anyone would have' Harry said.

'No not everyone' Cho replied.

They sat in silence again for a while. Then Cho turned to look at Harry. He looked right back at her even though he could feel the colour rising in his cheeks. 'I want to see more of you' Cho said. Harry couldn't find the words to give her an answer. She seemed a little put out by this but just said 'I will wait for you to come and talk to me next time. If you want to.' She stood up gave Harry a weak smile and headed of towards the castle.

Harry didn't know what to think. She liked him but she was reminded of Cedric when she looked at him. He was sure that a relationship couldn't work between them because of this and yet she still wanted to see him more. what should he do?

Besides he still thought Cho was really pretty but someone else had been entering his thoughts more often very recently. He knew this girl had liked him once but did she any more? He may of lost his chance with her and was sure he couldn't make a relationship work with Cho in this situation.

I'm completely confused. Thought Harry.


	3. Chapter Three

I have just finished reading OotP and have decided to add another chapter to my story but it doesn't seem like many people like it so I'm just doing this chapter out of boredom and I'm not sure whether I will carry on after this one. Well review and let me know what you think any way. Sammi.

**Chapter Three**

Harry walked slowly towards the Gryffindor common room. As he approached the fat lady he said 'Bogart' before she could ask for the password or comment on his gloomy mood. Well he thought I got what I wanted, a conversation with Cho that lasted longer than a minute. And much more than that the conversation they had had did give him what thought he had always wanted to know how she felt about him, to find out that she cared for him but now that he had gotten what he wanted he wasn't sure he was as happy about her answer as he would have once been. He decided to talk to her one more time before making his mind up as to whether he could really be with Cho. There was also another thing nagging at the back of his head 'what about the other girl? Who do you really want to be with?'

Harry tried to push the thought away but as he did he saw the girl in question and felt a funny twinge in his stomach. You are just a little hungry he told himself that's all the funny feeling meant.

Suddenly the girl noticed him. He flushed a little in case she had saw him staring. But if she had she did not show it. She walked hurriedly towards him a broad smile on her face. Was she just happy or was she happy to see me he thought.

'Hi Harry' said Ginny.

'Hi' he replied feeling embarrassed about what he had been thinking. Of course she wasn't that happy to see him she was probably just in a good mood.

'Did you speak to her?' Ginny asked genuinely wanting to know so she could find out if she ever stood a fighting chance with Harry.

'Yeah' Harry replied rather unenthusiastically.

'well?'

'She likes me, wants to see me more'

'Oh' Ginny said sadly, but to hide her disappointment added quickly 'Well why the long face then Harry?'

He felt another jolt in his stomach quite like the ones he used to get when he saw Cho. It was the way she had said his name it had sounded so warm,so personal. 'Well it's just that she said she can't forget what happened with Cedric when she looks at me.' Harry thought of telling her his other reason but didn't have the guts. But then he reasoned he didn't have to tell Ginny it was her he liked he wouldn't mention the girls name that's all.

'And' Harry continued. 'I think I like someone else so now.'

'What are you going to do?' Ginny asked hardly believing that she had lost a chance with him because of yet another girl. She probably wouldn't have had a chance anyway he clearly didn't see her like that did he? Or maybe she was the girl? Don't be silly she thought to herself, just face it your only ever going to be his friend.

Harry brought her back from her thoughts. 'Well I'm gonna talk to Cho one more time and if I still feel nothings going to ever happen between us that way I'm going to leave it.'

'What about the other girl? Who is she?' Ginny asked curiously.

Damn he didn't think she would pry into who the other girl was! Oh no he thought what do I say now? Just make something up quick he thought. 'Well someone told me this girl liked me but I don't think she does anymore I think I lost my chance'.

Damn why did I say that he thought. He flushed a little and prayed Ginny had not seemed to noticed. He carried on ' I don't know what I'm going to do I'm just going to see what happens.'

Ginny was a little miffed that he had dodged her question about who the mystery girl was but decided not to push it any furtehr just yet. 'Well good luck Harry I hope everything works out.' I'm going to bed now Harry but don't forget I'm always here to talk to ife you need me.'

Harry smiled as she headed towards the girls dormitory. She looks so beautiful He thought. He was almost sure that she didn't like him anymore but he thought he would try and tell her if his feelings were lost for Cho. At the very least he knew Ginny was a caring understanding person who wouldn't laugh in his face if he told her how he really felt.

Ginny was lying on the bed in the dormitory just after her talk with Harry. She couldn't help but think there was a slight chance the mystery girl could be her 'someone told me this girl liked me' Harry had said. She knew that Harry was quite popular especially with the girls in her year but still, could it maybe be her? She knew that her brothers Ron, Fred and George would have said something to say about that. It was obvious to them how she used to feel by the way she used to act around him. They had teased her something rotten. But would they find it so funny if something actually happened between her and Harry? And she was see that Harry had known about it too, if he hadn't noticed himself - which he would have been dumb not to, Ron would have said something to him.

Maybe he thinks I don't like him anymore because I'm not a shy little girl anymore she thought. Or maybe I'm being silly she thought, I'm probably not even the girl.

But she decided that she had to find out if she was the girl and she thought she knew a way to find out if it was her or not...


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you for my reviews you have spurred me to continue. Don't worry Harry is going to have to go through some hassle he's not just gonna get what he wants! Please review. I need reviews to give me strength. Hahaha

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they are J.K Rowling's and so on and so forth Blah Blah.

**Chapter Four**

Harry had tried to catch Cho when she was alone all week and had been unsuccessfull. Everytime he saw her she was surrounded by friends. When she had spotted him though, she always gave him a meaningful glance as though she were trying to figure out what he was thinking. Thank god she can't read minds, he thought. It was now Friday and Harry still hadn't managed to talk to Cho by the end of the day.

Harry had noticed Ginny had been acting rather weird all week. She was usually, or at least used to be quite shy but all week she had had at least one boy hanging around her, often more than one. He couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy when he saw her with these boys. He had decided that Ginny must have gotten over him a long time ago.

Now he may be left with no one. He decided it would probably be better like that. Girls were just too much hassle. But he was still going to talk to Cho as soon as possible to see how he felt.

Harry spent the evening doing all the homework that he needed to finish whilst Hermione read a book and Ron joined him in homework. Harry saw Ginny sitting in the corner laughing ang joking with Seamus, Dean, Neville and the Creevy brothers. Harry felt another sharp pang of jealousy in his stomach.

Ron was moaning about the homework. 'How do they expect us to get all this done we haven't even got exams this year and there still cramming us even flitwick.

Ron paused 'Harry are you listening to a word I'm saying' He said.

Harry turned his head away from Ginny. 'What? Sorry I was in a world of my own'

'Yeah I've noticed that you have been all week' replied Ron.

Harry HAD to talk to Cho tomorrow so he could clear his head of girls.

The next morning Harry got up and dressed. He went down the spiral staircase to the common room to find Ron and Hermione waiting for him. He noted Ginny's absence. She usually came down to breakfast with them on a Saturdahigher absence irritated himmore than it should have in the past he probably wouldn't have even noticed.

'Morning Harry we nearly gave up on you, come on or we'll miss breakfast!' Hermione said in a slightly irritated voice.

'Where's Ginny?' Asked Harry.

'She went down to the Great Hall with Seamus' Replied Ron, not sounding or looking happy about this it obvious that that his brotherly protective instincts were kicking in.

The three of them headed down to the Great hall where breakfast was piled on massive shiny silver platteres on the four long oak wooden house tableAndalusia also on the teacher's table. Harry sat down neat to Ron and helped himself to a small portion of cereal. He wasn't that hungry.

After Harry had finished Ron asked him for a word outside the Hall. Harry had no idea what Ron was about to say.

'Listen mate' said Ron, 'Do you mind clearing off for a while today I want to talk to Hermione alone?' Harry wasn't offended by the way Ron had said this he had never been ver articulate with words.

'Sure I don't mind I have someone I need to talk to myself' Replied Harry.

'Thanks mate' and with that Ron turned to go back into the Hall.

'Hey hey wait a minute Ron you aren't getting away that easily. Why do you want to talk to Hermione alone?' Harry asked pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

Ron went slightly red. 'I er want to tell how I feel about her see if she can ever see me as more than a friend.' Ron responded looking a lot redder now.

'I think you will get what you want Ron good luck mate' Harry sgrim, giving his best friend some well needed encouragement.

'Thanks Harry'

Harry walked with Ron just to the entrance of the great hall to see if Cho was in there. He couldn't see her but spotted Ginny laughing with Seamus and this made him angry as well as jealous. He turned away and tried to put Ginny out of his mind, and went to look for Cho Chang.

First, Harry headed out onto the grounds. The sun was shining brightly and Harry needed to shield his eyes again as he had the previous week. He searched by the lake, trees near the forbidden forest and on the quidditch pitch but there was no sign of Cho. He thought of the library and decided this was the next best place to look.

He walked along the long, dark vast corridors towards the library entrance and headed inside. He spotted Cho straight away but unfortunately she was with a group of giggling girl friends as usual. Madame Prince was casting disapproving looks towards Cho and her friends.

Harry hid behind a bookshelf near the table they were sitting at. He couldn't talk to Cho with all the other girl's around so decided to wait a while. He didn't have to wait long. Cho got up and started to rummage through the shelves for a book. She gave a startled gasp, whirled round and saw Harry had walked behind her.

'Hi Harry! I didn't see you come in here!' Cho said smiling.

'No well I didn't want to disturb you whilst you with your friends. But I did want to know if you fancied coming to sit with me in the grounds for a while' Harry said smiling back.

'I'd love to' Cho gushed 'Let me just go and tell my friends I'm going.'

Harry waited outside the library whilst Cho told her friends and collected her things up. Harry and Cho walked in silence out to the grounds. This felt slightly awkward to Harry and he wondered how it made Cho feel. When they got outside Cho took Harry's hand in hers. This shocked him and he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with it.

Harry and Cho sat under a large tree she began the conversation. 'I haven't seen you all week Harry how are you?'

'I'm fine thanks' Harry replied stiffly.

'Why did you ask me to sit with you Harry?'

Harry found this question rather odd seem as she had been the one who had said she wanted to spend more time with him and he sure wasn't going to tell her he was trying to find out how he felt about her. 'Well you said something about spending more tome together' Harry answered.

'Oh good that's what I was hoping for' Cho replied flushing slightly.

Then she did something that completely shocked Harry. Cho leaned over and started to kiss him! He knew the moment Cho's lips touched his it didn't feel right. He pulled away from her kiss quickly. Cho looked startled and upset at the same time.

'W-what's wrong. I thought this is what you wanted' Cho cried.

'I did, I thought I did too!' he replied quickly 'But it doesn't feel right Cho. I really liked you, but now I have realised that those feelings have turned into me liking you in a different way I like you as a friend now, so much has changed since last year, I'm so sorry'.

'Oh' she said sadly and got up quickly.

'Wait Cho!' Harry shouted. She turned to face him but with her head lowered. 'Please don't fall out with me please say we can still be friends.'

'Ok Harry I wish we could be more but if you only want me as a friend that will have to do.'

'I'm glad you will still be my friend' Harry said.

Cho smiled sadly at him and walked away. At least now I know Harry thought. But how do I get Ginny off my mind.


	5. Chapter Five

Ok I had a review saying that they didn't understand the last chapter. Please, please review and let me know if any of you didn't understand the last chapter. I know you may not understand what Ginny is up to messing around with other boys if she likes Harry, but all will be revealed in this chapter! As for Harry and Cho the reason he turns her down may not be understood by some people but I will try and fit it into the story and if I can't then I will add an authors note to explain why I feel they should not be together. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I think it's going to be a short one but I will see how it goes.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: Not my Characters!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ginny had not seen what had gone on between Cho and Harry earlier that morning in the grounds so she did not know how he felt about Cho or his mystery girl. She hoped she was that girl, but still could not be entirely sure. She thought her plan would work well but she hadn't determined anything from it yet.  
  
She had decided that she could find out if she was the girl Harry secretly liked by making him jealous. She had been spending time with a lot of guys over the last week, flirting a little to see if it got a reaction from Harry. Some people would probably think Ginny was leading the boys on but it wasn't like that.  
  
Ginny had grown up in a household with six brothers and a dad, the only females had been her and her mom and because of this Ginny had more male friends than females. The boys she was hanging around with knew she only wanted to be friends.  
  
Ginny had saw Harry looking over occasionally when she had been with boys, and she had to admit he hadn't looked very happy. But this could be because Harry was looking out for her brother Ron who, had noticed a lot more than Harry had that She was hanging around with boys more often. Ron had cornered Ginny on Friday and asked her 'What she was playing at' She had simply told him the boys were her friends. Ron had backed down but he still looked displeased.  
  
Hermione had also questioned her behaviour but she, too had been satisfied when Ginny had said she was only friends with the boys. Hermione had wanted to talk about other things than the boys though. She had wanted to see what Ginny thought about Harry and if she had still liked him. Ginny had answered Hermione truthfully and said that, yes she still liked Harry but couldn't see them as anything more than friends because he surely didn't like her in that way.   
  
Just then the portrait to the common room swung open and Ginny who was sitting by the crackling fire in a large armchair looked to see who had come in. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Hermione and Ron. Most people would not find this unusual, well apart from the fact that they were holding hands!!  
  
The couple walked shyly over to Ginny. 'Hey you to what's going on?' Ginny asked excitedly. 'Well, I finally got my courage up and told Hermione I liked her' Ron replied bashfully. 'I take it she likes you too Ron!' Ginny added amusingly. Hermione nodded and turned a deep shade of red as Ron leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat down together near Ginny and the three began to have a conversation mostly consisting of Quidditch and homework (the homework talk mostly coming from Hermione.) After a while Ginny decided to ask the question that had been bugging her since Hermione and Ron had entered the common room. 'Where's Harry' Ginny asked. 'Oh yeah he's been gone since breakfast' said Ron 'he said he had to talk to someone must be a long talk though' Ron added laughing.  
  
Ginny didn't laugh though if Harry had been gone since breakfast this was not a good sign. Especially if it was Cho he had gone to speak to............   
  
Well I know it's been a while since I have updated but I have more time on my hands now so my updates will be coming more regular. I'm not really sure about this chapter not much happens. Well let me know what you think. Review pllleeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee!!!! Just click the GO button!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I hope this helps to clear up any confusion. I really am going to try to update more often and luckily have more time to be able to now!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry awoke very early the next morning, as he had to go to Quidditch practice. Still half asleep he slowly got dressed, grabbed his broom and trudged down towards the common room to find Ron and Ginny waiting, with their broomsticks to walk down to practice with him. Harry felt a pang of excitement when he saw Ginny, Her pretty eyes, face and fiery red hair. He pushed these thoughts aside so that he could act normal.  
  
'Hi guys ' Harry said with a sleepy smile on his face. Ron and Ginny returned his hi and they all headed out of the common room, through the long corridors, down the large stoned staircases and out the large oak doors at the entrance. They dawdled on to the Quidditch pitch and into the changing rooms to find everyone getting ready for practice.   
  
The weather had not been to bad, a little cold and windy but aside from this flying conditions had been good. The practice had been impressive also everyone had seemed to be on top form.   
  
Harry decided to hang around a little while after practice. He enjoyed nothing more than a solitary half an hour flying to really enjoy his favourite past time. Harry noticed Ginny looking up at him from the ground, changed back into her normal clothes. He flew through the wind, towards the ground to see what she wanted.  
  
'Did Ron ask you to give me a message' Harry asked. 'No I wondered if you were going to come and have some breakfast, but speaking of Ron has he told you he and Hermione are together now?' Harry did not know this yet. He had expected it after their conversation yesterday morning, but had not had chance to talk to Ron yet as when he had gotten to the common room in the afternoon Ron and Hermione were not around and must not have returned till after he went to bed. 'No but Ron told me he was gonna tell her at last' Harry replied smiling to himself thinking of Hermione and Ron hand in hand. 'So are you coming to breakfast?' 'No I don't think I will Ginny but you carry on' 'Have you spoken to Cho lately?' She asked 'We'll talk about it later' Harry replied. Ginny couldn't trace anything from this comment although he looked quite happy. She walked off and waved as Harry zoomed back into the air and hoped against all hopes that Harry had not found love with Cho Chang.  
  
*  
  
Ten minutes later Harry was still flying round high in the air, smiling to himself. Ginny had wanted him to go to breakfast with her. He knew this was pathetic and she was just being a friend, but the gesture had made him happy. Then why did I refuse? Harry thought to himself even though he knew the answer. He needed time to reflect.  
  
He had been thinking whilst zooming around on his broom and had come to a conclusion. He realised that when he had fancied Cho it had been more like a dream, sort of like fancying a superstar but knowing you would never get the chance with them.   
  
Harry had believed Cho untouchable and he startling, breathtaking appearance was the thing he was drawn to. Yet in his dreams Cho's personality was different to how her personality really is. To put it flatly Harry's dream Cho looked the same as the real Cho but had been a completely different person. His Cho had been easy to talk to and didn't cry almost every time she saw him.  
  
His Cho was funny, and listened and wasn't too girly, girly. His dream Cho had been almost the opposite of the real Cho.  
  
But he had realised something else. Someone he found just as pretty, possibly prettier did have the qualities Harry was looking for. Plus Harry had got to know this person before he realised how he felt. So there was no dream it was just she. Ginny exactly how she is was what Harry wanted. He liked everything about her, his feelings were getting stronger by the day, way stronger than the feelings he had had for Cho. Harry had realised he was falling for Ginny Weasley. His best friend's little sister. He was now deciding whether or not to tell her how he felt. Harry didn't think he could cope if she didn't feel the same way about him if he told her.   
  
Ok I'm going to finish the chapter here cause I can't think of what to write next. Well let me know what you think. Pls review!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Ok so to start off I'm going to thank all my reviewers for helping fuel my imagination! So a big thanks to: Ruhnas- to be honest it's weird but I never used to be that much of a H/G fan either!, Red of Rose- The reviewer, who has helped me most, Oxy- gave me constructive criticism, stRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS- My most consistent reviewer, shoW gUrl, Jarvis and excrunner- that all spurred me on .   
  
Thank you to all of you. You have helped me have the confidence in myself to continue this story.  
  
From now on I should be able to update more often as I have made a chapter/story plan so I now don't just write off the top of my head (which works well too) but I also know what is going to happen now. Well I'll stop babbling now and carry on with the story! I hope you all like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning and got ready for lessons along with all his other fellow fifth year Gryffindor's, sharing the room. Harry and Ron met Hermione in the common room (Ron leaning over to kiss Hermione, making Harry feel sick) and the left the comforting common room and headed for the Great Hall. They ate breakfast quickly, Hermione whilst looking over her morning copy off the daily prophet and then they made way to their first lesson- all three of them had Transfiguration.   
  
The day went by uneventfully apart from Draco Malfoy trying to hex the trio outside Potions (he failed they hit him with expelleramus and Professor Snape didn't see it, and they got away with it). Then Hermione had Arithmacy, Harry and Ron went to Divination and the last lesson all three had together was Charms.  
  
After the school day ended Harry, Ron and Hermione sat doing homework in the warm, friendly common room ignoring the noise from other Gryffindor's all around them. Harry was surprised to see Hermione taking more interest in Ron than her homework. She must really like Ron, Harry thought. Harry spotted Ginny again sitting in the corner in a deep conversation with Seamus Finnigan. This time Harry felt the familiar pang of jealousy but also felt his face heating up. He realised he was angry about it too. He looked at Ron and saw he was not the only angry one.  
  
'She says she's just good friends with all the guys but look at her!' Ron said 'She's going to get a bad reputation if she carries on like this' He finished. 'Ron don't be silly she hasn't done anything to gain a reputation' Yet Hermione thought as she said this. 'Oh that's it take her side' Replied Ron gruffly, glaring at Hermione. 'Oh sweetie I'm not taking sides with Ginny, in fact I had a word with her about the way she is acting but she assured me nothing bad is going on.' This satisfied Ron a little he smiled at Hermione, then they started getting all lovey - dovey. Harry didn't want to sit and stare at this so he gave one last look in Ginny's direction and then, continued with his homework.  
  
A lot later on Ron announced that he was tired and off to bed. Harry decided to hang around as he wanted to talk to Hermione. He would've asked Ginny for help but in this case she was the subject of the talk and so he couldn't . 'Goodnight Ron' Harry said although Harry didn't think he had heard as Hermione was giving him a long goodnight kiss!  
  
When Ron left Hermione plopped back down into her armchair. She saw the funny expression on Harry's face as though he were struggling to find the words to say what he wanted to say.  
  
'Harry what's up ' Hermione asked 'Well can I ask your advice and for your confidence' Harry replied 'Of course you can and you know I can keep a secret' 'You can't even tell Ron not until I've decided how he will react' 'Ok' she replied.  
  
'It's about Ginny' Harry said with a slight sigh.  
  
Ok well I was going to write more but I am getting really tiered. I will write more tomorrow, though - just add it into the next chapter, so that one might be quite long. I really love to know what you all think Good/Bad so just let me know - Review!!!!!! Please!!!! :) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Ok guys thanks to those who reviewed there were only a couple which makes me wonder if you think my story is becoming too dragged out and boring - let me know! I know my spelling and grammar is not the best, I have re-read my work and noticed the mistakes after it has been too late, but I do try hard so that's the best I can offer I do hope it doesn't make it difficult to understand my story. If anyone is still confused about my plot then let me know, I will try my best to alter it if this is so. Anyway here goes with chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hermione was confused what could make Harry want to talk about Ginny. Maybe he was worried about the way she was acting with all the boys as Ron was and had decided to see what Hermione thought, well anyway Hermione decided that the best way to find out, instead of all this guessing was just to listen to Harry.  
  
'Go on' Hermione said. 'Well okay I like her' Harry replied somewhat quietly. 'Well so do I she's a nice girl' Hermione said looking puzzled.  
  
Harry laughed in spite of feeling so nervous about confessing his feelings to someone.  
  
'Not like that silly, I mean I like her, like her!' 'Oh gosh!' Hermione had not been expecting this even though Ginny and Harry had been getting on lately Harry had just made his feelings towards Ginny appear as those someone would have towards a friend. 'Well what do you think?' Harry asked. 'You hid it well Harry! Especially because we all thought you still liked Cho!' 'I realised that was just a silly dream really - Cho kissed me.' 'WHAT!!!' Hermione exclaimed. 'She kissed me and it didn't feel right and, by then I had already started to fall for Ginny.' 'Did you just say fall for?' Hermione asked 'As in falling in love?' She finished. Hermione didn't realise just how serious this conversation was going to end up. 'Well I think I am yes' Harry replied. 'Oh wow this is unbelievable!'  
  
Harry knew how well Hermione knew Ginny. Maybe she knew if Ginny still liked him. He could actually recall talking to Ginny a week or so ago and she had said he was nice looking - maybe he was just grasping at straws though.  
  
Hermione was sitting taking Harry's news in. It was crazy and Ginny liked him too! She didn't know what to say. Just then Harry interrupted her thoughts and spoke again.  
  
'Hermione?' 'Oh sorry, what?' She asked. 'Well I just wondered, does Ginny mention me at all and do you know if she still likes me?' Harry asked.  
  
Aggghhh what do I say? I'm not sure whether Ginny wants Harry to know, Hermione thought. She decided not to tell him and if things did not sort out between themselves in a couple of weeks, then she would butt in.  
  
'Well Harry of course you pop up in conversation sometimes, that's just normal, But I'm not sure if Ginny still likes you or not she's a very private person. The only reason I knew she liked you before is it was so obvious before. But she's grown up now, She's more confident and that makes it harder to tell.' Hermione lied (well most of it was lies).  
  
'I think you need to talk too Ginny yourself Harry, see what happens.' Hermione added.  
  
Harry knew Hermione was right, but one other thing was bugging him.  
  
"Well Hermione there's just one more thing' 'What's that?' She asked. 'The way Ginny is acting around other guys it's -' Hermione interrupted ' Harry I have spoken to Ginny about that don't worry about it they are just her friends, she promised me. And don't forget Ginny was brought up with a lot of boys she is just more used to them than girls.'  
  
Harry realised that this also seemed to make perfect sense. He had been jealous over nothing.  
  
'One more little matter' Harry said pleadingly. 'I'm going to start charging you for advice soon' Hermione said, but she was smiling to let Harry know she didn't mind helping him out. In fact she was glad to help. It made her feel more part of things. 'Ron' Harry said grimacing. 'Don't worry' Hermione replied grinning. 'I'll keep him sweet when the time comes that he has to know.' 'Hermione your great hat would I do without you?' Harry asked. 'Make a mess of everything'. She laughed. 'So if you have no more worries I am going to go to bed, get some beauty sleep for my sexy boyfriend' 'uggh Ron sexy, you're fucked in the head if you think that Hermione' Harry grinned and it was her time to understand that it was a joke. 'Goodnight Harry' 'Night Mione' He replied.  
  
So that's it, Harry thought I can tell Ginny how I feel and Hermione will deal with Ron. Harry just preyed that Ginny Weasley still liked him as more than a friend.  
  
Ok that's another chapter done! This was all supposed to be in chapter 8, but I was too tired last night to add it all in so I just split it in two. I hope you all liked it and please, please review I need to know what everyone thinks of my story!!! 


	9. chapter Nine

Ok here's the next chapter I hope you all like it!!! Thanks to all my reviewers I really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: This goes for the whole of story: EVERY CHAPTER! I do not own any of the characters used they belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Hermione was looking for Ginny. She wasn't going to tell Ginny what Harry had told her, but she decided that Ginny still needed talking to about the way she had been acting around the guys just lately. Even though Ginny had assured her it was just friendly fun, Hermione didn't buy it and was sure it ran deeper than that.   
  
Hermione knew that Ginny had left early from the dorm that morning and wondered why. Hermione headed down the spiral staircase into the common room. No still no sign of Ginny. Maybe she had gone for an early breakfast, a break from all those boys perhaps? Hermione decided this was her best bet and started towards the Great Hall, She didn't have time to wait for Harry and Ron if she wanted to talk to Ginny alone.   
  
The vast Great Hall was quite empty apart from the majority of the teachers and a couple of early bird students who looked half asleep and near enough falling into their breakfasts. But Hermione was troubled to find that none of these students were Ginny Weasley. Oh well Hermione thought, I'll just have some breakfast and see if she turns up.  
  
About fifteen minutes later the Hall was beginning to fill up of sleepy students. Hermione saw Harry and Ron walk towards her. "Hi Harry, Hi Baby" Hermione said, leaning over to kiss Ron as he took a seat beside her. Harry imitated vomiting. "Have either of you seen Ginny" Hermione asked. "No" Ron replied at the same time as Harry said "Why?" Hermione didn't even answer Harry, she just gave him a look that said: I promised I wouldn't say anything!  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving the Great hall about ten minutes before lessons, Hermione spotted Ginny walk into the Hall. Hermione told Ron and Harry that she would meet them in lesson and rushed through the swarming crowd at the entrance and went back into the Great Hall.   
  
"Hey Ginny" Hermione called as she got near. "Hi Hermione" Ginny replied smiling. "Ginny you haven't been avoiding me have you?" "Don't be silly whatever would make you think that?" Ginny asked. "Well it's just that I haven't spoken to you much lately and I noticed you left the dorm really early this morning" Hermione replied. "Well I just wanted a nice walk. Of course I haven't been avoiding you, you're my best friend!" Ginny exclaimed. "Well ok but I do need to talk to you. Will you meet me on the Quidditch pitch at break please?" Hermione asked. "Sure" Ginny said although, looking rather puzzled "I'll see you then" "Ok Gin Cya" Hermione called rushing off towards Lesson.   
*  
  
Hermione didn't have far to walk she had just had Herbology in the greenhouses. Ron had been a little disgruntled when she said she had to be somewhere, but a long kiss had remedied this and he had walked off with Harry grinning like a loon. Besides, Hermione thought this gave Harry and Ron a chance to spend dome time together, as they hadn't been lately. Hermione smiled pondering that if Harry and Ginny did get it together then she and Ron wouldn't have to worry about spending more time together.   
  
On the way to the pitch Hermione bumped into Cho Chang. "Hey Cho" "HI Hermione" "Look I heard what happened between you and Harry" Hermione said. "I'm sorry it didn't work out" She finished. "Yeah it was a shame but I now think Harry was right. We really will be better off as friends I think." Cho replied. "I'm glad you feel that way" "Thanks Hermione, tell Harry I said hi." "Sure see you around Cho" "Bye" Cho called as she walked off smiling. Maybe she has her eye on someone else now Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione hugged her Robe tightly around herself to prevent the biting wind from getting at her. She saw Ginny waiting by the stands for her. "Hey Hermione" Ginny said as she got near. "So what did you want to speak about?" "Don't moan but it's about this boy thing" Ginny groaned but let Hermione continue. "I don't believe that its just company you are doing this for, Hass it got something to do with Harry? Because you've admitted you still like him, and I can't help but think there's some kinda link to all of this." Hermione said. "Ok, Ok, you got me" Hermione went to reply to this but Ginny cut her off. "Don't say anything until you have heard my reasons" Ginny said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Ok well that night you and Ron weren't around Harry was telling me about his feelings for Cho. Then a day or so later he told me he liked someone else, and that girl had used to like him, of course I thought it could be me" Ginny looked at Hermione to see if this was new news to her. It appeared so by her expression. Ginny Hermione just didn't buy it and was sure continued "So I decided I had to know if it was me or not, that's why I started hanging around with guys to see if Harry got jealous. He did look a little angry sometimes, but not as much as you and Ron got, so my little plan didn't really work." Ginny finished.  
  
"Well that clears up a lot" Hermione said. She decided to give Ginny the same advice as she had given Harry, then she could sit back knowing they both like each other, and watch them get Together, and neither of them would be none the wiser. I can play matchmaker, Hermione thought.  
  
"Ok Ginny obviously that plan obviously isn't working. I happen to know that Cho is completely out of the picture now - " "Did Harry tell you that?" Ginny cut in beaming "Did he tell you who he liked?" She also asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione was expecting this and didn't want to lie to her friend, but she also wanted Ginny and Harry get together by themselves, like she and Ron had. They wouldn't know she had given them a little push!  
  
"Yes Harry told me he is over Cho, but he didn't tell me who he likes. He just said she's an incredibly beautiful girl" Hermione replied surprised at how brilliant this was working. "Anyway Ginny I think you should tell Harry how you feel at least he'll know then and, I have a feeling it may be you, although Harry never said" Hermione finished quickly.  
  
"I just might Hermione, I Just might, Now come on lets go inside I'm freezing" Ginny said pulling Hermione towards the castle.  
  
Things are definitely looking up; Ginny thought Harry doesn't like Cho anymore! I may just get what I've been wishing for, for four whole years! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am going to thank everyone properly in my final chapter! Well I'm not sure how long this chapter is going to be so bare with me let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, all J.K Rowling's!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ginny had just finished dinner in the Great Hall after a long day of lessons. She had tried to bump in to Harry during the day but couldn't seem to get hold of him. She had decided that she had better tell Harry how she felt, and quick before he got with someone else and it was too late. Ginny knew quite a few girls would like to date the famous Harry Potter.   
  
This made her angry. She liked him for the person he was. They didn't talk much but Ginny had watched Harry since her first year. He was brave, thoughtful and cared deeply for his friends; he always tried to put their safety before his. Ginny also thought he was the most gorgeous person she had ever laid eyes on. The jet-black hair and those amazing emerald eyes.   
  
Ginny was getting really nervous now. She didn't believe she was actually going to do this. She couldn't believe she was going to tell Harry how much she cared for him  
  
Ginny had saw Harry leave dinner early so, presumed he had gone to the common room to get some homework done. If she was quick she could tell Harry how she felt without disturbance as almost everyone else was still eating in the Great Hall.  
  
As Ginny was walking up the stairs Seamus caught up with her. "Hi Ginny" Seamuss said grinning. "Hi" Ginny replied. "Look I need to talk to you Ginny" Seamus said looking nervous" "Why? What's wrong?, Are you ok?" Ginny asked all at once being a concerned friend. "Well it's just..."  
  
*  
  
Harry was indeed in the common room. He had left dinner early in order to get some homework done. He had lots to do and really needed to catch up. He finished his Transfiguration homework for Professor McGonagall and set to his History of Magic homework. Harry couldn't find the textbook he needed to complete the homework. He checked the boy's dorm, and the common room over completely and still couldn't find it.   
  
Harry then realised that he last had the book at dinner in the Great hall and realised he must have left it there. He clambered out the portrait hole and jogged towards the stairs leading to the common room.  
  
As he got near the bottom flight of stairs Harry heard voices. He looked around the corner and saw Ginny talking to Seamus Finnigan.....  
  
"Well it's just I really like you Ginny I mean a lot" Seamus said, and before Ginny could reply he grabbed her and began to kiss her deeply and passionately. Ginny was so shocked by this she didn't know what to do.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it that git he was kissing Ginny, and she certainly wasn't fighting it! Harry fought to hold back the tears but it was impossible. He turned and ran back up the stairs, towards the common room in case Seamus or Ginny spotted him.  
  
*  
  
After a minute Ginny came back to her senses. She pushed Seamus off. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" Ginny shouted. "Sorry Ginny! I thought you liked me too!" "Well you didn't give me chance to tell you whether I did or not! I thought you knew I was just you friend!" The Ginny understood. She was such an idiot! The others had warned her to be careful, she didn't realise how friendly she had been getting with boys.  
  
"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea Seamus, I really didn't mean to lead you on" "It's ok" Seamus replied. "I didn't give you a chance to talk I should have listened to what you had to say before.." "It's alright Seamus I gave you the completely the wrong idea" "No it's not your fault Ginny, I'm gonna go now. I feel so stupid"  
  
Ginny was left standing alone as Seamus took off up the stairs.  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room with silent tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had lost Ginny and it was his entire fault, he should have told her how he felt.  
  
The portrait swung open and Seamus came into the common room. Harry didn't have time to take in how upset Seamus looked. Harry sprung from the armchair he had been sitting in, and strode towards Seamus.   
  
Harry didn't say anything to him. The anger he felt rose. Harry got close to Seamus and punched him straight in the face. Seamuss's nose gushed with blood as he fell to the floor from the blow. "What the hell was that for!" Seamus shouted.  
  
The portrait opened once again. Ginny entered the common room. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene before her. "Harry! What have you done!" Ginny shouted. But Harry took no notice. He turned and stormed off towards his dormitory. "Harry" Ginny called after him, but Harry carried on walking as though he hadn't heard her. When he got inside the dormitory he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Ginny turned to Seamus. "Are you ok? What happened?" Ginny asked. "He just hit me! I don't know why!" But Ginny did know why. Harry must have saw Ginny and Seamus together. He was jealous! But that wasn't a good thing any more, because now Harry probably thought Ginny didn't like him.  
  
Oh what am I going to do? Ginny thought.  
  
So what do you think? Good/bad? Let me know. Please review! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I still can't get on the Internet so I'm spending most of my time on my fics. I wont know what any of you thought of my last chapter as I haven't been able to post it yet, when I do get reviews I will look to see what you all think and make any alterations if they are needed. I know my grammar isn't brilliant but I do the best I can so just bare with me!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Harry avoided Ginny as much as he could for the next couple of days. He took alternative routes to lessons, so that she couldn't find him and skipped dinner, getting food from Dobby from the kitchens instead. Harry just couldn't stand to face Ginny he had been such an idiot. Harry couldn't believe he had punched Seamus, he didn't know what had came over him, he just felt the anger rise in his body. Harry had been keeping out of Seamus's way also. Harry knew he had no right to hit him, the poor lad didn't even know what he had done wrong, it wasn't even as if Seamus knew Harry liked Ginny!  
  
Harry wanted to apologise to Seamus, but was afraid to tell Seamus why he had hit him. Seamus hadn't even told anyone what had happened and why he had a bruised nose. Harry knew this as people had been trying to find out what had happened, but no one knew. Harry knew he would have to sooner or later. He decided that he would talk to Seamus later and ask for a quiet word.  
  
Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were suspicious of his mood. They kept on asking him what was wrong, but Harry just shrugged his shoulders. It was now Friday, and two days since the incident. Harry was sure that Ginny would have worked out why he had hit Seamus by now and just couldn't bare the confrontation.  
  
After his last lesson, Harry decided to spend some time in the library, until it was safe to sneak into the common room and find Seamus.  
  
* Hermione knew something was wrong with both Harry and Ginny, they had both been miserable all week, Hermione was sure that Harry was avoiding Ginny. Hermione really thought they would be together by now. Hermione thought that something must have gone wrong.  
  
After dinner, Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand with Ron and Ginny walking speedily ahead of them. Hermione was going to corner her later and have a talk about what was going on.  
  
They gave the portrait the password "mandrakes cry" and settled in chairs by the blazing common room fire. They talked for a while and Ron was looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Hermione who was snuggled up to him asked what was wrong. "I'm really worried about Harry, you know he's been acting weird the past couple of days, and I haven't spoken to him properly all day, I mean where is he now?" Hermione sneaked a glance at Ginny and saw she looked rather uncomfortable. "I don't know babes, but something's definitely wrong" Hermione replied. "I'm going to look for him" Ron said, he leaned over Hermione as he stood up, gave her a kiss and left the common room.  
  
Hermione turned to face Ginny. All of a sudden Ginny burst into tears. "Y-you were right" Ginny sobbed. Looks like I don't have to confront her after all, Hermione thought as she walked across to Ginny, sat by her and put her arms around her. "Sshh it's ok, right about what Ginny?" "About leading the boys on! Seamus kissed me and Harry must have saw because when I came back to the common room, Harry had punched Seamus! And then he stormed off and wouldn't talk to me!" "Oh so that's why you've both been weird all week, and why Seamus has a bruised nose!" "Yes" Ginny said sadly. "I hate to say it Ginny but I did warn you to be careful. Did you set Seamus straight." "Well that's just it I did. I told him I was just his friend, but Harry can't have heard that part or otherwise he wouldn't be mad, would he?" "No, knowing Harry, he saw Seamus kissing you, talk it all the wrong way, and stormed off" "Well how can I explain to him, if he keeps on avoiding me?" Ginny asked. "He probably fells stupid Ginny, think about it. He hit Seamus and didn't even explain why, even though it's obvious to you. And that's probably another reason he's avoiding you, He hit Seamus because he's jealous, Harry must like you. And he knows you will have worked that out by now. He's scared of what your reaction will be Gin."  
  
Ginny knew this all made sense, but what could she do. "He's not gonna listen to me Mione what can I do?" Hermione knew it was time to step in and help her friends. "Look I'll talk to him, then I'll get him to come and speak to you, how does that sound?" Hermione suggested. "Oh that would be great Hermione! You're the best friend ever!" "Don't I know it!" Hermione replied.  
  
Both girls giggled.  
  
Well I've noticed my chapters are getting slightly longer now! Only three more to go after this! But I already have a plan for another fic, but I don't know how long the plot will last. Anyway please review. I'ts the thing I look forward to after posting each chapter! I'll be waiting... 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ok guys I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages but I've been very lazy of late! I'm in the mood for writing today though so here I go! Thanks for any reviews! Only a few chapters left to write now!!  
  
Harry crept back into the common room quite late that night hoping that no one would be awake. He was lucky. Harry knew it was time to talk to Seamus and apologise to him. If he's asleep I'll just wake him up, Harry thought.   
  
He sneaked quietly into the dorm and found it silent. Harry looked over to Seamus's bed and saw that he was fast asleep. Luckily he hadn't drawn the drapes around his bed so Harry didn't feel like he was intruding too much. Harry walked over to where Seamus was sleeping and gave him a hard shake. "Seamus, wake up" He whispered. "What" Seamus mumbled sleepily, then looked at who had woke him up. "What the hell do you want!?" Seamus growled. "To explain, apologise, look come and sit in the common room so I can talk to you" Harry replied. "Ok but this had better be good because we have lessons in the morning and if I'm going to be tired it should only be for something important"  
  
Harry didn't reply to this he just headed out of the dorm and down to the common room, grumbling Seamus followed. Harry sat in a large red armchair by the fire and Seamus sat in an identical one opposite him. Seamus did not say anything, just sat and waited for an explanation.  
  
"Look Seamus I am really, really sorry I really don't have any excuse for hitting you." Harry took a breath ready to tell Seamus why he had hit him. "I saw you kissing Ginny" "Oh that" Seamus replied, flushing a little. "So?" "Well the thing is I like her, and when I saw you together it made me so jealous, so mad and well I took my anger out on you. I really am sorry I had no right to that especially as you didn't know I liked her.  
  
Seamus smiled and replied by saying, " Mate your right you shouldn't have hit me but you were upset. If I had known you liked Ginny I never would have gone for it. But what I don't understand why you got so upset, I mean you saw how she reacted to the kiss right?"  
  
I must have missed something, Harry realised.  
  
"Well no" Harry admitted sheepishly " after I saw you kissing I ran back up here I couldn't bare to watch" "Well you should have hung around you great prat!" Seamus said in a joke like manner. "Ginny pushed me away and told me she only liked me as a friend! I felt so stupid as it was and then you went and punched me" Seamus smiled as he said this to let Harry know he wasn't mad anymore.  
  
Harry couldn't believe this. He was so stupid! And now I've gone and blown any chance I may have had with Ginny! He thought sadly.  
  
"I am really sorry Seamus" Harry said. "It's ok now I understand, now lets get some sleep I'm tiered!" But an hour later when Seamus was fast asleep again, Harry lay in his own bed wide-awake. He couldn't get over the mess he had made.   
  
I've rally messed things up this time was his final thought as sleep finally took over his body.  
  
*  
  
Harry could see Hermione watching him the next morning at breakfast and was almost sure that Ginny had told her what had happened. Oh dear I'm in for a lecture, Harry thought. Harry ate as fast as he could and bolted out of the Great Hall before Hermione had chance to confront him.  
  
As the day went by Hermione kept trying to make eye contact with Harry to indicate that she wanted to talk to him. But Harry kept well clear of Hermione all day because he knew he would have to explain how much of a fool he had made of himself.  
  
But as the evening came there just wasn't anymore avoiding that he could possibly do. He knew if he hid in the library Hermione would be sure to find him or Madame Prince would kick him out. But as long as Ron was around Harry was sure Hermione wouldn't say anything. But Harry didn't know that Hermione had spoken to Ron about the situation.  
  
Hermione had told Ron about Harry and Ginny liking each other and that they were having problems confronting their feelings to one another. Ron didn't like the idea of his little sister and his best friend being together but decided that if anyone was to date his sister he would rather Harry than anyone else. So Ron and Hermione had arranged that Ron would pretend to be exhausted and go to bed early so that Hermione could talk to Harry.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a corner in the common room doing their History of Magic homework. Ginny was nowhere to be found. Ron yawned loudly and deliberately. "Gosh I'm so tired I think I'm gonna get an early night" He said. "Ron it's only eight!" Harry exclaimed, starting to worry that his time was up for avoiding Hermione. "I know mate but I feel drained and we have Quidditch practice in the morning" He replied, and before Harry could say anything else he kissed Hermione quickly, said goodnight and hurried up the spiral stairs to the boys dorm.  
  
A tense silence settled in the air between Hermione and Harry until Harry decided to speak first. "I know you have spoken to Ginny. Go on tell me what an idiot I am Harry said glumly." "Harry I don't think you're an idiot" Hermione replied "But I think you could have at least let Ginny explain herself. That kiss-" "I know" Harry cut in "Seamus kissed Ginny and she told him she wasn't interested. Hermione was shocked. "If you knew what happened then-" Harry cut her off again. "I didn't know what happened fully until last night. I just saw them kissing. Then I spoke to Seamus and he explained the whole story." Hermione was quiet for a moment and then said. "Harry you need to talk to Ginny" "Hermione I can't she'll know by now why I hit Seamus! I'm too scared to get turned down by her I really think I'm falling for Ginny it would kill me if she said that she didn't feel the same way"  
  
"Harry that's not going to happen" Hermione replied grinning. "Huh" Harry looked puzzled. "Ginny has always liked you, you know that!" "But I thought since she isn't all shy around me anymore-" It was Hermione's turn to cut in "She has just grown up a little that's all it doesn't mean she ever stopped liking you!" "Oh" Harry looked shocked and pleased at the same time, and then his smile faded. "Hermione what do I say to her?" "Harry tell her how you feel. Nothing more, nothing less." "Ok"  
  
"Harry I'm just going to get a book to read since we have finished talking." "Good idea" Harry said following suit and walking towards the dormitory to fetch a book even though he doubted his concentration would be all that brilliant, what with all the thoughts floating in his mind. Ginny actually liked him!  
  
Harry opened the door to the dormitory to find Ron lying on his bed and playing a game of chess on his own against the board. "Hey" Harry called to him accusingly. "I thought you were tired."  
  
Ron chuckled "Hermione told me a little about what was going on" Ron confessed. "Oh....Um Ron" Harry said. "Yes" "Do I have your permission to ask your little sister out?" He asked. Ron smiled "Yes but you had better treat her good" "I promise" Harry replied seriously. "Good, now come on lets go and play chess in the common room I am getting bored on my own.  
  
And the two boys joined Hermione in the common room  
  
So what did you think? Please review! More soon I promise! 


	13. authors note

Ok guys just a really quick note I haven't wrote 4 a long time I just didn't have the time and then lost track but I really wanna start my story up again so the next chapter will be up in a couple of days! Hope I still get an interest from the people who used to read my fanfics! 


End file.
